1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cushioned gripping device for selective attachment to the elongated handle of a tool. It serves to improve the ability of a person to maintain a grip on the tool while cushioning the user's hand and providing protection against abrasion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hand tools such as shovels, rakes, pitch forks, brooms, lawn mowers, axes, and the like, for an extended period of time can cause difficulties for the user. For example, perspiration can cause the user's hands to slip on the handle of the tool. Blisters are also likely to develop and nerve damage to the finger tips can occur. A malady sometimes referred to as "white finger nerve damage" can occur when vibrating hand held equipment is used. If gloves are worn, they can cause fatigue, are an unpleasant covering in hot, humid, weather, and can also cause slippage between the user's hands and the handle of the tool.
It has been known to provide cushioned devices to protect a user's hands when engaged in various activities. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,128 issued Jun. 11, 1991 to Fatool discloses an impact absorbing pad which includes a plurality of parallel, elongated, individually sealed hollow pneumatic tubes with coextensive webbing. In this instance, the pad is a shaped cushion which could be used as a kneeler, pillow, or for a similar purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,621 issued Dec. 18, 1990 to Richard discloses a one-piece multi-purpose hand-cushioning device providing protection to the palm area of the hand from trauma associated with athletic and job-related activities. The pad is manufactured from die cut neoprene with a bonded nylon backing, with or without an additional bonded raised cushion in the palm area. Four finger holes are provided to eliminate the requirement for any type of fasteners.
In another instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,369 issued Jan. 16, 1990 to Johnson discloses a utensil for floor cleaning and other surface treatment comprising a pad, for example, of sponge material, releasably attached by clips to the handles of a hinged holder. The handles form a grip for enabling the utensil to be held for use and also enable the hinged parts of the holder to be pressed together to squeeze the pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,858 issued Jul. 5, 1988 to Robinson discloses a cushioning pad for relieving the strain of carrying luggage. The pad is removable and attachable to a plurality of luggage pieces by means of a pair of stretchable elastic bands provided in the cushioning pad by through holes positioned at each end thereof. The cushioning pad can be used on handheld luggage as well as luggage using an over-the-shoulder strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,553 issued Oct. 4, 1977 to Howard discloses a hard foam rubber pad affixed to the back of a lightweight glove, for football. The pad extends over the knuckles of a hand inserted into the glove and is molded so as to force the fingers to naturally curl without conscious effort but allowing the fingers to be straightened with conscious effort. By curling the fingers, the probability that the fingers will be bent backward over the back of the hand with resultant injury is greatly reduced. The pad also protects the back of the hand from direct injury. Additionally, latex rubber affixed to the fingers, thumb, and palm of the glove enables an athlete to grip a ball with greater facility.
It was in light of the foregoing prior art that the present invention was conceived and has now been reduced to practice.